compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters Incorporated
About Us Welcome to Hunters Inc.'s New Trading Plaza. Shown around you are our the Services we Provide, and also what we may have for Sale or even on occasions what we are seeking. A new Company in this Galaxy to present the trader, you, with what you alone are seeking. This Company is also a by-product of the faction, Bounty Hunters Guild. We work together to bring forward what we have to offer... mIRC Rooms #Hunters-Inc - Hunters Inc's Channel #BHG - Bounty Hunters Guild Faction Channel Hunters Inc. Services Trading Service Are you having problems selling a Certain Item you have?? Do you request some help? Well Hunters Inc. will actually help get rid of that Item you are so intent on getting rid of. We ask for NO Commission from this service, but is a mere thing we will do to help another trader. are Welcomed though Writing Services We at Hunters Incorporated have brilliant writers. Doing Descriptions to Faction Front pages and more. We are willing to write up wonderful pieces of writing for you to use. These writings are cheap but the price is created when the order is made. If any more Information is needed, please DM Steven Bailey or approach us on MIRC at #BHG. [Examples] Transportation Are you new to the Combine and need a quick transportation?? Or perhaps you are a Veteran and just need to be brought to a new vessel or need some materials or even a ship moved for you. Well we at Hunters Inc. can do that for you! Prices start the moment you have been picked up, and are 2,500 for each day in HyperSpace. For moving other Vessels or Materials, it is 3,000 for each day in Hyperspace. DM for my information. Middling Services As said, we at Hunters Inc. are here to provide all Traders will trading support. Well it also comes with the fact we do Middling for ALL traders and request that these are done on MIRC as to NOT keep each trader waiting and so each can receive their items and also payments quickly. For a list of Middles, please refer to the second post in this thread. Hunters Inc. Real Estate and Construction Service Under Development. Hunters Inc. Trading Centre Hunters Inc's Trading Listed Trading Centers N/A This Week's Featured Sale N/A Current Inventory For Sale Ships YT-2400 Credits - Trade in Correlia's Orbit NPC's - Droids Items - Stock Hunters Inc. Discounts # All Members and Affiliates of Bounty Hunters Guild:: 10 - 20% # Reputable Middles:: 5 - 10% # Adding more later..... Hunters Inc. Rules of Trading and Services # During Trades, the Seller/Buyer will either send First, or we will use one of our Middles or another Reputable Middle. # We will NOT trade with ignorant people, and those that are dis-respectful to the current Employee. = Hunters Inc. Services and Products Provided so Far = x1 RARE Toskan N-Q Fighter x6 Longprobe x1 Tie-Wing x1 Sleuth x2 Personal Residence x1 Cloakshape x3 NPC's x2 Biography Writings Total Capital Traded:: $1,835,000 = Hunters Inc. Reputable Middlemen/Ladies = # Steven Bailey # Jako Lewis # If you wish to be listed, please DM Steven Bailey with proof of your Abilities and trustworth. Category:Businesses